


Changes

by ARWalsh



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Love what is love, M/M, Post Trespasser spoilers, precious babies who are learning to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARWalsh/pseuds/ARWalsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dorian and The Iron Bull grew to love one another, and the struggles they faced along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Basra vashedan, "A foreign idea"

**Author's Note:**

> This story lightly features my Inquisitor but can stand alone. As a PSA I love hearing from you guys, please leave a comment so I can get so feedback! XOXO

            Warm sunlight crossed over Dorian’s elegant features. Bull was awake and having what Talia would call a crisis. He watched his lover from across the room, a safe distance. Dorian was like undertow; once you got caught there was no escape. The physical distance was enough to ease Bull’s thoughts slightly. Whatever The Boss had told Dorian had changed something in his messed up little head. The sex had been great, hot and powerful. It was like watching a whole different person come out Dorian. The first few times it was clear that Dorian’s previous partners had not cared much for anything but their own pleasure. The shyness Dorian carried into the bedroom was unusual and self-deprecating. There was still the Tevinter mage’s confidence but Dorian was insecure and protective of himself. He would lash out when he felt that Bull was being too critical or even too attentive. Dorian hated to savor a feeling no matter how much he was enjoying it. So what had changed last night?

            Bull had been sitting at his desk, writing a report to Red. Talia had found him a writing utensil that he could actually grip comfortably. The only sound was the crackling of flames and the clicking of pen on paper. He had seen Dorian and Talia in the library drinking, both looking unusually somber. The Boss rarely was sad, much less gutted. Dorian, was a different animal. He had been depressed when he’d first arrived, Bull knew it. He had gotten much better, opening up and letting people care for him. It was still a struggle he knew the young man had, it was just getting easier. A tentative knock came at his door, knuckles grazing the door.

            “Come in,” He called out. Dorian came into the room, his eyes like molten metal. He was neither wearing his usual elaborate clothing nor his hair styled, fresh out a bath. Even from where he was sitting Bull could smell the citrus of oranges on his skin; it was accented slightly by the soft scent of jasmine that Dorian loved so much. He had removed the khol from around his eyes and his face was completely clear of makeup. Dorian looked younger without his mask of faux beauty on. He looked so alive yet so tentative all at once.

            Dorian crossed the room to where Bull was curiously watching him. When he was within touching distance, he let a gentle hand glide across Bull’s shoulder. Quietly, the older man simply watched Dorian explore. Elegant fingers ran over Bull’s collar bone, tracing the hard lines. They ran down the firm muscle of his pectorals. They traced the elegant vitaar on his chest and neck. Bull felt the heat rise about another ten degrees when those fingers stopped at his jaw line. Dorian, despite the two of them having been intimate for weeks, had never kissed him. That was what surprised Bull. He knew intimacy was something Dorian craved but never let happen. Fear was a powerful thing.

            Bull stayed still as Dorian straddled his legs and settled on his lap. The caramel color of Dorian’s skin looked warmer in the firelight, dark freckles dotted the bridge of his nose. Those elegant fingers stopped tracing and held a stationary position at Bull’s jaw. He could see the cogs in Dorian’s mind moving as he considered his options. It was almost laughable how much Dorian spoiled himself but would deny his body anything he deemed too much. 

            “Get out of your head Dorian,” Bull murmured to him and stroked a hand down his shoulder blades. The intelligent hazel eyes that Bull adored closed for a moment before opening slowly again. Bull was a little surprised when Dorian closed the distance and pressed their lips together.

            The kiss was light and slow, exploratory. Bull could feel the little rough parts of Dorian’s lips where he’d gnawed on them in anxiety. He could also feel the shyness he associated with Dorian’s sexuality brewing back to the surface. Bull didn’t give him the chance. Wrapping an enormous arm around Dorian’s waist, he yanked him closer. With his other hand he gripped the base of his neck, fingers digging into the soft hairs. Dorian moaned and ground against him. Bull nipped at Dorian’s lower lip hard enough to draw a little blood. It surprised him when Dorian slid his tongue into Bull’s mouth, chasing more of a sensation. The slow caress was far more sensual than it should have been. Dorian’s lower back was arched beautifully as he leaned up. The mage’s body was becoming more pliable with every kiss. The two of them were breathing heavy and Dorian was getting impatient.

            When Dorian’s back hit the mattress Bull could sense the anxiety coming back. There was that fight or flight look that never seemed to go away. Leaning down, Bull bit gently at Dorian’s jaw before dropping lower. Kisses, that Bull kept as gentle possible. He could feel Dorian start to squirm. It started with the smaller man tipping his head back. Then it progressed into the sharply cut hips twitching in impatience. Bull smiled against a nipple, before running his tongue over it. Dorian’s hand gently ran over the back of his neck. The heat of his hand was overwhelming.

            “Get on with it,” Dorian hissed at him. Bull knew patience was really not a part of Dorian’s personality. Looking up at him, Bull stopped his ministrations.

            “No Dorian,” Bull said calmly. Vicious eyes whipped open to look at Bull.

            “Why the hell not?” Dorian huffed, sounding indignant and desperate all at once.

            “Because you deserve to enjoy this,” Bull replied.  That shut Dorian up and Bull went back to kissing down his body.

            Now it was the morning after. He liked Dorian, always had for that matter. He liked the intelligent and kind person he saw hiding behind confidence and flirtation. He like waking up next to a human doing an impression of an octopus. Bull liked a number of things about Dorian, but most all he liked that he trusted him. The ‘Vint had wormed his way into Bull’s life and now he had Bull trapped. He was alright with that.  He continued watching Dorian until he stirred, then went back to reading a report. The mage was a mess. Bruises from love bites peppered his neck. The chocolate brown hair that was usually so neat stood up in every direction. Hazel eyes searched the room sleepily before landing on Bull.

            “I think we may need to discuss some things,” Dorian said quietly. Bull nodded and set down the report.

            Standing he moved to sit at the edge the bed, giving Dorian room to breathe. Bull noticed the flighty anxiety in Dorian face. So he simply waited for Dorian to speak.

            “I know I haven’t been the best partner,” Dorian started, “But I am rather fond of the relationship we have. I would like to continue. I would like to continue exclusively with you.” The ‘Vint fidgeted with the sheets. Bull smiled, barely an upturn of his lips.

            “Dorian,” The younger man looked up, “I’d like that too,” Bull stated. Dorian smiled so bright it could have melted ice.

            “Wonderful, now I will get dressed and fetch us some coffee.” Dorian flung the sheets away. Bull admired the way Dorian’s back arched into a languid stretch. Dorian had the right to brag about being beautiful, he truly was. Dorian dressed quickly before ducking out to fetch them their morning drinks. Bull didn’t have the heart to tell he him he already had a cup.

            It was three months later in the dead of night that Bull figured out that he loved Dorian. He started from his sleep, the realization hitting him like a blade to the gut. Quietly he slipped out of bed and crept out the door. Padding down the steps to the battlements, he made his way to the main castle quickly. Then he anxiously climbed up the numerous stairs to Talia’s apartment. She’d apparently heard him coming because she swung open the door. She wore a night shirt, no pants. Bull saw the detailed tattoo of a dragon on her calf.

            “Is everything alright?” she asked, slightly panicked. Bull held up his hands and nodded. Talia gestured for him to join her by the fire.

            “Everything is fine Boss, just wondering if I could ask you some questions?” He spoke quietly. Bull rarely needed help but when he did, it was usually about feelings. Talia straightened in her chair and crossed her legs.

            “Of course my friend, anything you need.” She reached out and gripped his hand. Bull would never get used to how tactile she was. Always touching or seeking touch in some way.

            “I love Dorian,” He stated simply. Talia blinked at him, and then nodded her head.

            “Well it’s definitely mutual,” Talia remarked, her fingers rubbing soothing circles. Bull sighed and looked her in the eyes.

            “I have loved people before Talia; Tama, Krem, and you are good examples.” He leaned forwards, “But I have never been in love with someone, ebasit basra vashedan.” Bull put the words into Qunlat, hoping she’d understand his struggle better. Talia cocked her head to the side. She was so expressive, impossibly open.

            “The Iron Bull is baffled by love,” She snorted, “Bull love is not a human concept. Love is something that transcends every nation, race, or individual. The Qunari culture has no room for it but love still exists within the confines of it. You said it yourself; platonic love is something you have experienced. The romantic kind is just a little new and scarier. It’s all the same ideas. To love someone is to offer protection, comfort, and companionship; the best part about being in love is that sometimes you get to have sex too.” Talia laughed. Bull stared at her like she had more than a few screws loose.

            “Ugh Boss, you do realize that it’s not that easy right?” He questioned. It was Talia’s flabbergasted look that caught him off guard.

            “Fuck no it isn’t,” Talia’s voice dropped, “Love isn’t fucking easy, I never said that. For all the good things it is, love can be a petty bitch sometimes. Dorian loves you; he has had to work through numerous issues in order to express that. Now I understand that Qunari culture does not center around healthy loving relationships in the slightest. So just do your best Bull, that’s all you can do.” She playfully punched his shoulder. Bull felt the weight lift a little, it felt easier to breathe.

            “Thanks Boss,” was all he said, patting her shoulder. Before he could stand, Talia placed her small hand on his shoulder.

            “Just remember that it doesn’t have to be perfect, just genuine.” She let go and watched him walk from her room.

            Dorian was awake when he got back. Sitting up, reading by candlelight. He caught Bull’s eye as soon as he walked in the door.

            “Any reason you left me to freeze to death in your bed?” Dorian questioned, eyebrow quirking. The curiosity in his eyes was a bit overwhelming. Bull settled at the foot of the bed and rubbed a hand over his face. Emotions, they were too fucking exhausting.

            “No reason Kadan, just needed to see Talia about something. She sent me packing for waking her up,” He replied. Dorian’s eyebrow climbed higher. The hazel eyes Bull loved traced his body, and his mouth opened as though Dorian was about to say something.

            “Well then my heart, would you like to go back to bed?” Dorian quipped. Bull should have known better, Talia was teaching Dorian Qunlat in her spare time. The human smirked up at him, and then laid back.

            “Yeah Dorian, that might be a good idea.” Bull climbed towards the pillows and turned down the covers. Dorian immediately snuggled into Bull’s chest, hand resting over his heart. Bull felt his chest tighten ever so slightly.

            “Goodnight Amatus,” Dorian murmured quietly and closed his eyes.

           


	2. Mountains Out of Mole Hills

                Kadan was such an odd word, Dorian thought to himself. He was seated in quietest corner he could find, which happened to be the room where Talia stored all her personal alcohol. In front of him lay the beautifully written notes she’d written on Qunlat. Kadan, where the heart lies. Compared to Tevene, Qunlat sounded harsh and foreign. Kadan, the word sounded warm and inviting. It appeared that Talia had given Bull the push he had needed to say the word that had been on the tip of his tongue for months. Dorian was restless, a term of endearment so intimate was overwhelming. It was however, wonderful to hear.

                When he’d woken up, he left the room he shared with Bull most nights in a hurry. Grabbing a cup of coffee and stopping by his quarters to grab Talia’s notes, he sought isolation. Dorian wasn’t good with intimacy, especially with men. He had made a friend in Talia, and then he thought of her as family. She was warm and welcoming, never judging him. She challenged him to think in new and uncomfortable ways. They bonded almost immediately. With Bull it had been slow and cautious, so against Dorian’s very nature. Their first flirtations had been volatile and nit-picking. Then Dorian noticed that Bull knew more than he let on. He knew that Dorian struggled with being open with his affections and sometimes with his sexuality. Despite the openness he tried to have, the actions of Dorian’s father had left their damaging mark. He could vividly remember the look on Bull’s face that day in the tavern. Unrepentant furry crossed the qunari’s face. Dorian had been unsure at the time whether it was the blood magic or the fact that Halward Pavus had tried to change his son. Maybe it was a little of both.

                The first night the two of them had fallen into bed together. It had been rough and quick. The next time they set up boundaries. Bull did seem to know his limits without Dorian expressing them. Kissing had been one of the more obvious ones. Dorian knew that if something was to be kept casual intimacy was not to be allowed in under any circumstances. He had learned that the hard way in Tevinter. Bull had respected the distance Dorian liked to keep. He was ashamed to admit that he craved the touch of another so desperately. But that had changed after his talk with Talia. Her little speech about no matter what was going on between him and Bull, it was good; Dorian shouldn’t let go of what they had over trip ups in his past. So he had kissed Bull. He could still remember the fear of being shoved away and instead the stupid brute had pulled him closer. He was wanted and from that moment, Dorian allowed himself to fall in love with Bull.

                Looking down at the notes once again he read through the list of simple words and phrases. There were other beautiful words in Qunlat, hissera being the one he liked the most. Hope. Bull had given Dorian more than love, he had given him hope. If you had asked Dorian five years ago what gave him hope, it would have been Felix. Dorian missed him. Probably more than he missed anything in the world. He was the first person Dorian told about being gay. They had been sixteen, the other boy hadn’t so much as batted an eye. He told Dorian that no matter who he loved or slept with, that they would always remain friends. Until he died, Felix was the one thing Dorian knew he could fall back on if things went wrong. Now he had an army of people he trusted to catch him.

                Dorian found Talia sitting in the garden; she was attempting to hide away from the masses. Something he understood. Her hair was messy and her eyes tired. She watered the delicate flowers and herbs she grew there with careful precision.

                “How do you show someone you care about them in Qunari culture?” He asked on approach. Talia looked up and smiled at him, her slightly crooked grin inviting. Setting down her watering can, she gestured for him to follow her to the shaded pavilion.

                “You split a dragon’s tooth and half; that way both of you, no matter how far apart, will always be connected. I can show you how to craft one if you wish.” She lovingly stroked his cheek with her thumb, “Oh Dorian, I am so happy for you my friend.” She smiled brightly. The day was surprisingly warm but not nearly as warm as his cheeks. Another thing he wasn’t used to was the amount that Talia touched him. Back home, even touch between friends was minor; a handshake or a quick hug was the most you would see.

                “Does this mean we are fighting a dragon?” He asked, cringing. The petite red head looked up at him, fire in her eyes.

                “Absolutely, I will let you pick who we take with us.” She stood and straightened her shirt. Groaning, Dorian followed close behind.

                Two weeks later Talia, Dorian, Varric, and Cassandra stood in a swamp in the Exalted Plains. The Gamordan Stormrider was a massive, if not terrifying, beast that shot lightning at them with every breath. The four of them fought hard and fast, and more than once Dorian was shocked. However by the end of the fight, Dorian had his dragon’s tooth. Talia had her scales that she used to craft armor. Varric, according to him, had a sore back. Cassandra had her victory against another dragon. Slowly but surely they made their way back to the nearest camp. Surrounded by tall trees and ancient structures, Dorian felt safe.

                That night he shared a tent with Talia and she explained the process of making the necklace to him. It was a surprisingly intricate and beautiful process. Sitting in the tent lit only by a lantern, she sat behind him with her arm around him showing him how to split the tooth. It was a slow process but by the end he had two separate halves.

                “Now shape it down to a size you like and inlay a design that means something to you on both halves.” She released her incredibly sharp tool to him, “I am going to lie down but wake me if you have any questions. Talia moved quietly to her side of the tent.

                “Thank you Talia,” He said before returning to his work.

                The next morning he had a finished product he was proud of. Dorian had meticulously cared the design of vitaar that Bull always wore on his chest. Dorian had memorized the pattern the first time he’d seen it. Talia clearly approved judging by the look on her face.

                “Now all that’s left is to give it to him,” She stated whilst threading a silver chain through each. Dorian was dreading that part. What if this was simply too fast and he was letting his emotions get the better of him. As if sensing his hesitation, Talia looked at him dangerously. “Dorian Pavus that man loves you. When we get back give it to him! It is beautiful and he will appreciate the gesture.” She snapped at him. Dorian knew better than to argue.

                Back at Skyhold there were storm clouds rolling in. Bull and Krem were sparring in the training yard, Dorian watched from a distance. They sky started spitting down rain and Bull let Krem go. The hulking Qunari made his way to Dorian and the two of them headed to Dorian’s quarters. Nervously, Dorian closed the door. Bull was settled in the large chair near the fire, quietly watching him fidget.

                “Allow me to preface this by saying I had to seek some guidance,” Dorian extended the necklace to Bull, “But Amatus, I do hope you like it.” Dorian watched Bull’s face light up in surprise. He took the necklace and immediately clasped it around his neck. Bull’s large fingers traced the tooth almost reverently. Then he stood and extended his hand.

                “Let me help you with yours,” He said and took Dorian’s half. Latching the clasp into place, Bull gently ran his fingers through Dorian’s hair.

                “I hope you don’t mind.” Dorian caressed the tooth, “I had Talia show me how to craft it,” He murmured quietly, unable to look Bull in the eyes. The big man tipped his chin and pressed a kiss to Dorian’s lips. He could feel his heart sing in his chest.

                “It’s wonderful Kadan,” Bull stated, his eyes full of light. Dorian leaned up and pressed another kiss to the man’s lips and sighed when Bull held him tight. The acceptance of Dorian’s gift was a relief and he couldn’t be more relieved.

                That night as they lay by the fire, basking in each other’s presence Dorian thought life couldn’t get much better. He had a family in the Inquisition and a lover that made him feel whole. Bull ran his fingertips across Dorian’s bare hips, drinking him in. His body ached and there were light bruises forming around his wrists. The necklace around his neck a reminder of the commitment he had made to Bull. For once in Dorian Pavus’s life he wasn’t scared of loving another person.

                That all changed a week later when a letter appeared on Bull’s writing desk. Dorian had watched the color drain from Bull’s face.

                “Amatus, what’s wrong?” He had asked in panic. Bull turned to him and gave him a pained look. It was not something Dorian had ever seen the other man have on his face.

                “The Qunari want a formal alliance with the Inquisition,” Bull murmured quietly, “They are concerned by the threat of Red Lyrium and Corypheus.” Bull ran his hand across his face. Dorian was frozen in place, the perfect bubble shattered.

                “Talia won’t like it. You know how she feels about the Qun,” Dorian spoke, words measured. Bull quickly reeled in all the emotions showing on his face. The doubt and discomfort were gone in an instant. Dorian no longer saw the man he loved, he saw the dutiful spy.

                “I will need to inform Red and the Inquisitor immediately,” Bull remarked, tucking the letter in his pocket. Dorian nodded and watched Bull go.

                Standing on the Storm Coast staring at the elf known as Gatt was almost a slap to the face for Dorian. Bull greeted Gatt in a friendly manner, it didn’t take genius to spot the history there. Gatt immediately noticed Dorian, and despite having prepared himself, was not prepared for the harsh greeting he received.

                “You brought a ‘Vint along,” Gatt spoke virulently. Bull cringed but Dorian was used to protecting himself.

                “I thought I would come along, see a bit of the countryside. Maybe sling some fireballs around,” Dorian retorted calmly. Humor was always his buffer, words hurt less that way. Gatt’s lips pursed in distaste. The Inquisitor, maker bless her, stepped in and extended her hand. With the attention drawn away from him, Dorian relaxed.

                “Pleasure to meet you Gatt,” She smiled, “I hope this alliance brings more opportunities to work with the Qunari.” She shook his hand. Dorian noticed the discomfort in her voice, the same she got when dealing with nobles.

                “Hissrad wrote that you were Vashoth, still hard to believe you’re half Qunari,” Gatt spoke, his accent thick. Talia flinched, most were more tasteful when speaking about her race.

                “I just get the best of both worlds. Now shall we get this show on the road?”

                It ended in tragedy. Bull recalled his chargers at the last moment and became Tal-Vashoth. The look on Bull’s face was something Dorian would never forget. The ride back to Sky hold was silent and everyone was somber. The Chargers had their heads down, none of them quite able to look at Bull. And once they were home, things slowly got worse. Bull was angry despite putting on a brave face for everyone else’s benefit. Dorian had seen Leliana and Bull discussing matters quietly. There was something brewing, he just didn’t know what. That is until weeks later Talia offhandedly mentioned the assassins on the battlements to him. Her face had paled, she thought he had known.

                The fury in Dorian’s soul was quelled slightly by his concern. Slamming open the door to Bull’s quarters, he entered without permission or a care.

                “Were you going to tell me that someone tried to kill you or were you going to let that secret die on the battlements.” Dorian fumed. Bull looked up from his reading clearly irked. “Because Talia mentioned it and she was under the impression that I was aware of the situation.” Dorian clenched his fist. He was red in the face and he knew it. Bull rose up from his seat and moved towards Dorian predatorily.

                “You didn’t need to know,” Bull stated coldly, “This wasn’t a hit, it was a formality.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Dorian stood a bit straighter.

                “I have a right to know!” His voice raised, indignant. “You are my partner, I have a right to know if you are in danger. Maker knows I have been patient. I have given you time and space to mourn over your people. But enough is enough Amatus!” Dorian snarled. Bull reached out and gripped Dorian’s shoulders so tight it hurt. Dorian shoved at his chest, unhappy.

                “You think that being Tal-Vashoth is simply a title.” Bull gripped him tighter, “It is a state of being, you become vicious and unhinged. The Qun is what gives Qunari guidance and order, without it we are nothing but animals,” He snapped at Dorian.

                “That is bullshit and you know it! Talia’s mother has lived without the Qun for years and she is not an animal. She is a mage and she has gone without guidance from the Qun and she is fine! When you are done feeling sorry for yourself then come and find me.”

                Dorian climbed the stairs to Talia’s quarters with tears in his eyes. One knock on the door and she was ushering him in. One hand on his back and the other hand wiping away his tears, she guided him to her large bed.

                “Do you want to sleep here tonight?” she offered, her voice filled with regret. Nodding, Dorian allowed her to undo the elaborate set of buckles on his garments. Only in his smalls, he was tucked into bed like a child. Talia followed him under the covers soon after. Gently she pulled him over to her. Dorian laid his head on full chest and wrapped an arm around her waist and cried. Talia stroked his hair with dainty fingers. Softly she hummed a lullaby to him, holding him tight. Dorian hadn’t felt this low in a long time, depression ebbing into his mind.

                “Dorian, I will have a more serious talk with Bull. The way he is acting is understandable but childish.” She ran a gentle hand across his back. Dorian never understood how she managed to always smell like home.

                “It’s alright my friend, I am making a mountain out of a mole hill.” He sniffled. Talia sighed and held him a little closer.

                “What has happened to Bull happens to countless other Qunari. It explains his behavior but it does not justify it. You can sympathize all you want but if he continues to act like this there will be a problem. Even if he himself creates it,” She explained. Dorian listened to the sound of her heartbeat, soft and even.

                “Enough of sadness, tell me about something that made you happy,” Dorian spoke, voice brittle.

                “Alright, how about the time I watched Kaya fall out of a tree whilst trying to rescue my neighbor’s cat?” She replied. Dorian nodded and listened to the soft sounds of Talia’s throaty voice. Half way through the story, he fell asleep.

                Dorian stayed as close to Talia as he could the following days. Together they drank wine, ate too many sweets, and talked far too much about attractive men and women. Slowly but surely Dorian started to feel a bit better. Yes, he missed Bull. It was nice though to not have to worry about it for a while. The two of them were in the library sharing an obnoxiously strong drink. They were giggling like children when Dorian spotted Bull. His whole body tensed and immediately he stood. Bull looked sheepish and ashamed. Standing in the doorway he managed to appear quite small. Talia dismissed Dorian with a smile and picked up a book she would in no way be able to read. Dorian prepared himself for the conversation to come.

                Bull sat nervously with his elbows on his knees. Dorian stood on the other side of the room picking at his nails.

                “First off I would like to say that I am sorry for the way that I acted,” Bulls voice sounded vulnerable, “Dorian you have become precious and dear to me in a way I never knew someone could. I took out the fear and anger I had on you and it was wrong of me to do so. I didn’t tell you about the assassins because I don’t like watching you worry.” Bull finished. Sighing, Dorian crossed the room. Kneeling down he put his hands on Bull’s knees.

                “Amatus, I love you. All I want is for you be happy with where you’re at. I am sorry I pushed when I should have held on.” Dorian rubbed Bull’s thighs.

                “Let’s consider this a lesson learned?” Bull murmured, clasping Dorian’s cheek. The Tevinter mage smiled and kissed his palm.

                “Let’s,”

 

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing from you guys! Hugs and kisses to everyone who has liked the story. The love is much appreciated.   
> xoxo,  
> Abbey


	3. Assassins and Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is old. Dorian is Archon and his decisions are getting assassins sent after him. It changes the way Bull looks at things.

          As far as Bull was concerned, the moment Talia got married marked a seriously scary turning point in his life. Dorian was not one to follow social trends or even tradition. Yet when Talia walked down the aisle beaming, something clicked in the mage’s head. The Iron Bull had been with Dorian over seven years, but marriage was terrifying. Honestly he didn’t see the need for a wedding. They were committed, loved one another dearly, and had their matching necklaces. Bull did not see the need for anything past what they’d already done. It was a waste of time and money.

          That changed when an assassin dug his blades into Dorian’s ribs and got away. Archon Pavus collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. Bull, who acted as a sort of body guard, gave no chase and held his partner’s hand. The Tevinter mage was gasping and choking on air, as if nothing would sate his need for air. Bull applied firm and almost painful pressure to the wound as the healer rushed to them. The tiny woman immediately shooed Bull away. He watched the old woman work, her magic flowing through his partner’s body. Dorian’s beautiful caramel skin was blanched and clammy. Eyes that held so much light were dimming with each passing moment. The blood spattered across his face and chest was disconcerting. Bull had seen lots of blood. It was different this time, shaking his very soul. This was how people felt watching their loved ones die, empty.

            A week and thirty-three pain pills later Dorian was up and about the house. Chocolate brown hair went unkempt and few shirts were worn. Slowly but surely life began to return to normal. Talia had caught the assassin on her side of the border; she offered him a job when he proved to be interesting, then killed him when he threatened Dorian again. Bull wasn’t all that torn up over it. His little mage however was getting cabin fever and would soon return to work.

            “It will be absolutely fine Amatus,” Dorian stated, “Talia caught the little brat,” slowly he straightened the freshly laundered shirt he had just hung. Uneasily Bull leaned forward and kissed down his spine.

            “You need to take this seriously. Talia caught the tool sent to perform the act but we did not find the person holding the tool.” Bull replied. The two men stayed in silence for a moment before Dorian sighed. Running his hand down his face, the human glowered at the wall. He refused to look Bull in the eyes. This wasn’t the first assassination attempt the two of them had dealt with, just the one that got the farthest. It had affected Dorian and Bull in different ways.

             It wasn’t until months later when Inquisitor Trevelyan showed her face in Tevinter that all hell truly broke loose. The short Qunari woman and Cassandra visited. There were a number of issues that the two women visiting brought up. Mostly it was that Talia had murdered a number of Tevinter slavers in her past, as well as starting a war with radicals. Cassandra on the other hand was Devine Victoria, visiting for no reason other than to stir up trouble. Both women had left their entourages at home, insisting they could handle themselves. The three of them were going to change the world whether it wanted to change or not. In his time as a magister and as Archon, Dorian had abolished slavery and done away with the caste system. Slowly he was improving relations with the South through sheer will alone. It was terrifying to watch happen. Bull knew that his partner’s decisions weren’t the most popular, and that could lead to death.

            Cassandra and Dorian sat in the dining room drinking wine, both looking rather elegant. According to Cassandra, the only time she got to crawl out of her vestments was when she stayed with inner circle members. During the day she wore her red and white robes, but at night she wore nothing but light cotton shirts and pants. Despite their usual pattern Talia was not clinging to Dorian, instead she was close by Bull’s side upon his request. Her hair, no longer long, had little streaks of grey in it. There were soft winkles starting to form around her eyes, not noticeable until she smiled. They all were getting older; Talia was just easiest to notice. She had been so young when this all started, the rest of them had already been old.

           “Hey Boss,” He muttered, “Can I ask you a question that in no way pertains the talks tomorrow?” He questioned the woman. Lifting her glass, she knocked back her last gulp of wine. Green eyes twinkling she waited for a moment before speaking.

          “You haven’t needed my advice in a long time my friend, this should be good.” She spun the glass with her right hand. That was something else he would never get used to, Talia having no left arm was odd. He remembered the day it happened so vividly. He had held her tiny body as she wept at the loss of her mentor and limb. Then he had stood behind her as she marched back to the Exalted Council and informed them that the Inquisition would stay; with or without their approval. He had watched her hunt down Solas, or Fen’harel, and then duel him for the fate of her universe. He had stood beside her at her wedding. He had watched her grow and change. He had always loved her for giving him a family, and for some reason he felt he needed her permission.

           “I want to ask Dorian to marry me,” Bull leaned back against the wall, “What do you think of that?” Talia set down her glass hard. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped in a comical manner. The two of them understood the cultural difference between human and Qunari; a monogamous relationship was already more than what most Qunari were comfortable with. Talia touched Bull’s shoulder and grinned.

            “My friend,” She paused, “He will say yes. All you need to do is ask.” She lovingly rubbed his shoulder in reassurance.

            The next day Bull watched Talia walk onto the floor of the Magisterium. He admired how strong she looked standing before men and women who feared her. The shaved sides and back of her head showed off her horns, the long top was elegantly braided. The armor that adorned her body was perfectly crafted, all vermillion and grey dragon scales. She was terrifying. Bull couldn’t blame the ‘Vints for being scared; she had killed an Elven god and defied King Alistair and Empress Celene. Now she was in their homeland, staring down each and every man and woman. Dorian knew that this would earn him enemies, but he already had so many it did not matter. Cold green eyes landed on a few of the men, and then Talia began to speak in Tevene. There was a little uncertainty in her voice but whatever she said got the point across. Everyone eased into their seats a little more comfortably.

              “Ladies and gentlemen, I am not here for a hostile take over,” She spoke loud and clear in the common tongue, “I am here as a favor to Archon Pavus.” She walked the floor calmly. Dorian nodded, clenching his staff tighter. “In my years as Inquisitor I have fought many different evils; Corypheus, slavers, Mages, and Templars just to name a few. They have come from every nation, every background. As I have grown older I am tired of fighting. I have grown tired of waking up each morning to face the horrors of a new day. Yet it is my duty to do so.” She paced the room, her eyes fierce. “In a few short years Tevinter has changed for the better while still holding onto what makes them a unique people. You are a patriotic and old nation; you study magic that has long been considered dead to most. I am here not to ask for more change. I am here to ask for an allia-” Talia’s words stopped flowing and she tumbled into a roll. Dagger out she turned to face the assassin that danced from the shadows. The petite red head spun her blade. Bull was charging forwards, axe at the ready. Talia, who fought with a similar style to the assassin, was grappling with him. It was easy to see Dorian was his target. The assassin never took his eyes off of him. It was not Talia’s blade or Bull’s axe that ended the man’s life; a jolt of lightning passed through the man, he dropped to the floor. Dorian stood, tall and proud, with his staff in hand. The crackle from his lightning still hung in the air. Eyes squinted and teeth gritted, Archon Pavus called recess.

              Bull watched Dorian pace about the room. He looked ready to kill the first person who spoke out of turn. It was Maevaris Tilani, Talia, Bull, and Dorian all in the same room. Maevaris was looking the Inquisitor up and down as though she had just discovered something delightful.

              “I will have Leliana start looking at possible culprits Dorian,” Talia spoke, her hand already scratching orders onto parchment. Dorian looked at her, his eyes deadly serious.

             “Have this taken care of quietly and quickly,” Dorian snarled, “I am getting tired of people making attempts on my life.” He set his staff down to lean against the wall. Maevaris crossed one of her legs over the other; she then swept her ash blond curls out of her face and chuckled.

             “Dorian you knew bringing you Inquisitor here wouldn’t make you popular. She’s outright savage and defiant. Worse than you,” Maevaris stated, her elegant speech grating. Snorting Talia turned to look at the other woman.

              “Yes, we were all aware of this risks Maevaris but things are getting too dangerous.” She hissed. Dorian slammed his fist onto the ornate desk he kept in his office. The two women stopped their arguing and looked up.

              “I quite frankly do not give a damn who tries to kill me; Even if it does, I will see this legislation through,” He spoke with determined heat. Talia narrowed her eyes at her dear friend and lowered her voice.

              “What happens when the assassins stop trying to kill you at work and instead follow you home? What happens when they try and kill you as you sleep? What happens when they stop trying to kill you and move onto Bull? Let me tell you from experience, it will change you.” Talia stepped around to the back of the desk, “So get out now while you still can because I will not have another dead friend on my hands,” she snarled. The viciousness Bull loved was back; he could always count on the little woman to say what he couldn’t.

              “Katari,” Bull whispered his nickname for her, “That’s enough.” He steered her away from Dorian.

              “For now,” Talia said, and marched out of the room.

              There was a huge rift between work and home life. At work, Bull was doing his best to keep Dorian alive. At home he was doing his best to plan a proposal. Neither one was particularly easy but he got to have a weapon at work, that made things better in his book. The vote to form a formal alliance with the leaders of the south was soon approaching and Dorian was getting grumpier as the days passed. Two more assassination attempts came, one of which was an attempted poisoning. Bull had never been so thankful for Talia’s senses as an assassin. She had smelled the light almond scent in Dorian’s wine and had immediately dumped it onto the nearest house plant. It was at times like this that Bull honestly wished he was still a mercenary. Back then he could actually see what was trying to kill him.

                It was cool day in autumn a week before the vote when Bull showed Talia the ring. The bronze metal with two stones set into it was intricate and beautiful. The Inquisitor smiled and admired the ring before handing it back to him.

                “Dorian will love it,” She murmured, “Is that a Fire Opal and a Diamond?” Talia eyed the ring carefully. Bull nodded, he knew what Dorian liked. Their anniversary was coming up and Bull planned on giving him the ring then.

                “What’s it like being married Talia?” He questioned. The petite woman considered for a moment and the grinned. That was the thing about Talia she felt every emotion so deeply that even the simplest things could bring her joy.

                “That my friend is something that you will have to find out for yourself.”

                The day the vote passed Bull was relieved. Nothing would be able to change the law until a new one was passed; the assassins would stop. Dorian and Talia both had their heads still attached to their shoulders and were looking quite proud of themselves. They stayed up a little passed all their bed times and drank to Dorian and the Inquisitor. Talia slowly moved back to the guest wing and waved goodnight to the two, a knowing smile on her lips. Bull prepared himself, swallowing the anxiety bubbling in his chest.

                “So I have been meaning to ask you,” Bull started out. Dorian looked up at him with those gorgeous hazel eyes. His hair was slightly curly from the humid air, it hung in his eyes. He was looking at Bull like he was the only thing that mattered in the world. Bull thought the same for him. “Do you want to get married?” He asked his partner. Bull watched the progression of emotions on Dorian’s expressive face. The stunned stare he was getting was rather amusing. Bull held the intricate little ring between his thumb and index finger simply waiting for Dorian to speak. The human mage made a number of noises and then proceded to burst into tears. Bull smiled and wrapped his giant arms around Dorian.

                “I think I might need to lie down,” Dorian sniffed, “But yes I will marry you.” Bull pressed a kiss to Dorian’s temple and smiled.

                Talia walked Dorian the fifty-two steps into the cathedral it took to get to where Bull was waiting. Their wedding was hardly traditional; Devine Victoria, Cassandra, was officiating the marriage and going over the heads of many Revered mothers to join Bull and Dorian in marriage. Bull had never been happier to have such power and odd friends. When he saw Dorian walking down the aisle, his heart froze a little. The man had never looked happier. Basra vashedan, a foreign concept or idea. Years ago he would have never been monogamous. He would have never been content sleeping next to the same man every night. He would have never been happy to have committed his life to another. Now something so strange, so foreign was everything he wanted. Dorian was everything he wanted. He thanked whatever gods may be for giving him the colorful man he loved so much.

Epilogue

                The Iron Bull and Dorian Pavus lived far into their nineties. Their lives’ accomplishments rivaled that of many who had come before. Dorian served as Archon for ten more years before retiring. By the end of his leadership the Imperium had changed for the better. There were no more castes, all citizens lived as equals; though the cultural roles took longer to break down than the laws. The Imperium’s relationship with the South grew to fruition. Dorian found himself star-struck the day he met King Alistair and the Hero of Fereldan, both thanking him for his contributions to a better universe. Bull stayed by Dorian’s side as his protector. In his off time Bull still took some jobs as a mercenary. Eventually he passed the Chargers off to Krem, who in turn joined the inquisition officially . The two of them retired to Skyhold, where their Inquisitor greeted them with open arms. Their burdens left across the Waking sea, Bull and Dorian settled down and found out what retirement meant…it did not go well for Talia or the nobles who visited her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katari, Bull's nickname for Talia, means 'One who brings death' in Qunlat.  
> Also I don't care about anything other than a happy ending for all my babies.


End file.
